Xerxes
Xerxes is a blind Master Conjurer in Return of the King, he dwells in the Crypt of Hearts, where he works on his research in peace, relying on the abundance of feral vampires outside to keep him hidden and protected. Little is known about him or his past. Personality Xerxes is a cold, almost emotionless being, who speaks in monotone, in spite of this, he is still capable of feeling love for his apprentice Alison and hatred for his rival, Danzig. Xerxes is blind, due to the intense growths on his face but is able to 'see' by clicking his tongue and scanning the area around him with his mind. He is still blind though and can't actually see. Though he is benevolent, he has little to no humanity left inside of him, possessing the minds of intruders and making them go feral in his hallway, forcing them to kill each other before forcing the victor to commit suicide, usually in inefficient, horrendous ways. It is quite clear that the only concern that Xerxes has is his research and Alison. Background Long ago, Xerxes was a scholar, who ventured deep into some ruins, only to find some scrolls. He gave the scrolls to his partner, Danzig, seeing that they had little value and sent him on his way before he looked for his answers in Apocrypha. Xerxes eventually fell into some black tar, which clung to his face, it ate away at the flesh and his eyes and tunneled deep inside his brain. The tar seemed to extend his capacity for knowledge, being like an external hard drive for his brain but doing a number on his eye-site as well as his humanity. He wandered the world for many years before encountering Alison, who tried to attack him for coin. Xerxes easily overpowered her but found himself taking pity on her and taking her under his wing. The young Bosmer has served as his apprentice ever since and the two of them have a somewhat close relationship. Xerxes is one of few people who can communicate with Alison without the use of her pad as he is a telepath. He is able to read her thoughts and communicate with her pretty normally. He also improved her conjuration skills from adept to Master, within the space of a few short years. The Conjurer sends Alison out on errands as she is human and therefore unlikely to attract suspicion. She is also not an enemy of King Danzig and therefore won't expose his location to the Redguard. Alison brought back a group with her, consisting of Nissa's group, in spite of knowing that Danzig pursued them, he still took them in. Appearances The Return of the King (Part 15) RotK 16 Return of the King 17 Return of the King 18 Return of the King (Part 19) Return of the King (Part 20) Trivia * Xerxes' race isn't known, though he was most likely an Altmer. * Xerxes' backstory and involvement with the plot was once greater but it was changed as the author didn't want to risk holding up the story by exploring this direction. * Xerxes' was somewhat inspired by the Architect from Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. His appearance is that of a Godlike from the game Pillers of Eternity. Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Return of the King